Pups in Minecraft.
This is my Minecraft story and no I don't like Minecraft. Here we go! Rocky was singing the tune of the theme song. *click* Rocky: huh? Rocky checked back and saw a weird piece of grass. He picked it up and it showed a toolbar. Rocky: this must be a trap. Rocky tried to throw it on the ground, but then a piece of dirt showed up. Rocky: wahhhh! Let me try again. Rocky did it again and this time he destroyed the dirt block. Rocky: oh my pup treats, this thing has a purpose, hmmmm I wonder? A few moments later Rubble soon came by and noticed a pixelated house and decided to see it, only to find Rocky resting on a pixelated bed. Rubble: what's all this Rocky? Rocky(shruging): IDK. Rubble: what about that thing in your paw. Rocky: oh this thing, check it. Rocky through a block of stone and a block of oak wood at the wall of his house. Rubble(amused): wowwwww. Can I borrow this? Rubble soon takes the thing and runs off. Rocky: no wait!*sigh* well at least I still got home, now how to rid my thing I showed Rubble? Rocky whacked on the wood and it broke, but he had trouble with the stone. Rocky: wood power! Rocky hitted the stone with the wood, then the wood broke into planks. Rocky: I mean uhhh... plank power! One plank broke into 2 sticks. Rocky: stick..... wait I know what to do. Rocky went to his table and built a pickaxe. Rocky: that's more like it. Pickaxe power. This time the stone broke. Rocky: yes! I can't wait to show the others.... Rubble: come out Rocky! Rocky: okay. Rocky stepped out of his house until he saw Rubble's creation. Rocky: wow... just wow. Rocky: saw Rubble's creation of an actual working windmill made out of random items. Rubble: I love this thing. Let's not tell Ryder that... Ryder: I'll take that! Ryder ran with the thing and arrived at Marshall. Ryder: what's wrong? Marshall: I was planting a tree, but it won't grow. Ryder: let me help. Ryder soon got bone meal from the toolbar and used it on the plant. In a few seconds ot grew to a large tree. Marshall: wow. How we're you... Ryder: don't thank me, thank Rocky and Rubble. Ryder: this is the best... Skye: Heads up! Skye soon swoops down and grabs the thing. And soon spawns animals. Skye: yay! Cows! Cow: mooooo Skye: awwww. Want a friend? Skye soon built an Iron golem. Skye: yay! A new pal. Skye dtops the thing and hugs the golem. Then chase grabs it. Chase: check it! Chase soon builds a large pyrimid of diamonds. Ryder: don't forget the top. Chase: you know i won't forget. Chase places not another diamond block, but a beacon block. After a few seconds the beacon lights up. Everyone was saying stuff like wow Chase. Chase: that's not all. He soon puts stained glass on the beacon and the it went from white to red. Rocky: mind if i make it easier for to change color? Chase: sure thing. Later Zuma arrived at the beach, looking confused. Zuma: did we have a guest star here? Zuma then overhears cheering and takes a look. He finds Ryder and the other pups in front of a beacon tower. Skye: it's so amazing Chase. Chase: thanks Skye. Marshall: There's Zuma. Hey Zuma do you want to pkay with us with our thing, which I now call the tool cube. Zuma then faints and passes out. Rubble: uhhh....Zuma? Ryder: uh, pups that is no longer Zuma, that is Herobrine! Zuma wakes up with red eyes and his voice now sounds like Herobrines Zuma: gimmie that! Zuma knocks Chase out, and grabs the tool cube and traps everyone else in a cobblestone shelter, with no way out. Zuma: time to rot out of here. Zuma escapes possessed by Herobrine, while our heroes ended up defeated. Chase wakes up from his unconciousness. Chase: Ryder we have to save Zuma. Ryder: you seen what happened and we are still trapped. Marshall: it's dark and i can't breath. Rocky: you see a wood pickaxe? Chase: yes Rocky: free us with it Chase: gotcha. Chase soon breaks enough cobblestone to free everyone. Rocky: mind it I borrow the stone? Chase: sure...wait why? Rocky: follow me. (Goes into his built house and leaves after word.) See that windmill? Take it down with all you got. Chase: yes sir! Rocky: Ryder! Ryder: yes, Rocky. Chase: here's 6 pieces of iron Rocky. Rocky: thanks Chase. (Soon crafts an Iron pickaxe) Ryder, I have want you to help Skye with the diamonds. Ryder:(takes pickaxe) okay. Skye: Rocky you lied! Pickaxes are worthless! Ryder: I think your using the wrong type of pickaxe. (Sucessfully gets diamonds) see. Skye pawed her face knowing she made a mistake. Soon everyone was standing in front of Rocky's built house waiting for him. Rocky(inside): Quickly put these on! Everyone soon was wearing diamond armor. Rocky(inside): Here's swords, a bow for Skye, arrows, pickaxes, TNT for Chase, flint and steel, dispenser, extra blocks for Marshall... Rocky kept throwing things that they could use in their mission and when he stopped. Rocky: let's do this! Everyone else cheered and went the direction Zuma went in. To be continued. . . Category:Fanon Stories Category:Crossover Episodes